


car

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	car

钥匙插入锁孔的无阻力让mean皱了皱眉。

 

门没锁。

 

顺着走廊灯看到门口摆的端正的球鞋时，mean顿时舒了眉，松了口气。

 

“哥？” 算不上大的客厅没人回应，只留下mean的那一句轻唤在黑暗里反弹到自己的耳朵。

 

卧室门虚掩着，透出一道隔离了客厅与卧室的光。

 

mean觉着那光就应该是黑暗里的唯一一束，也没开灯，脱了鞋就径直朝着光走去，然后推开那一扇藏着更多光的门。

 

卧室的灯算不上强烈，只是刚从黑暗中进来，眼睛不可避免的有不适感，使得mean不自觉眯了一下眼。

 

可下一秒，眯着的眼就捕捉到了床上裙摆下裹着黑丝的长腿。 

 

空气中弥漫着暖味因子，一粒一粒围绕在光束周围，然后漂浮，最后落到深蓝色床单上，落到那双穿着黑丝袜的腿上。

 

似乎是在故意勾引他，那双腿微微弯起，一只的脚跟在另一只的细直的脚踝处来回摩擦。

 

系着蓝绿丝带的手来到了裙摆，透粉的指甲捻着黑白裙摆，稍用力便泛了白，接着，那双不安分的手便勾着裙摆往上撩，露出了挺翘圆润的臀部。

 

Mean咽了一口口水，这黑丝袜下藏的，是自已摸多少次都觉得不够的饱满。  
手好热。

 

不敢再往上看了。

 

Mean深呼了一口气，偏过了头。

 

要知道他现在还在生着气呢，哥哥是诱惑男孩，诱惑自己亲吻他的男孩。

 

“mean~”

 

这声撒娇让mean的身子一颤，哥哥的嗓音带着些许颗粒感又甜腻，他真是爱极了哥哥喊他的时候。

 

可他必须要忍耐，再一会儿就好。

 

 

 

 

Mean在生气，plan 是知道的。

 

他怪自己前几天在tempt见面会上太过放飞自我，放飞到连村衫扣子都不想扣起来，放飞到冲到  
观众席就是一顿抖肩顶胯，放飞到弟弟质问自己的时候甩头没有给他好脸色。

 

“我想怎么穿就怎么穿，你管不着!”plan被念叨的心烦，连手机游戏都停留在复活界面。

 

“好，我是管不了哥了。”mean握着拳转身就走。

 

他不是没有看到弟弟眼睛里充着的红血丝，那在他白皙的脸上格外明显，像是扎进自己胸口的那抹血色。

 

“fail!"。

 

连复活的机会都没有了，彻底失败。

 

这几天，他们依然睡的一张床，只是这床中间相隔的距离却还能再塞一个人。

 

plan知道mean是吃醋了，而且自己当时和他说话的语气也很不好，但是他就是不想先服软。

 

平时都是mean哄着他，他真的恃宠而骄了。

 

可是也不能忍受弟弟几天不和他说话，几天不抱他，几天不亲他呀！

 

于是plan开始有些慌了，他小心翼翼地挪到弟弟身边，从他背后抱住他，头埋在弟弟宽阔的肩胛骨处。

 

哥哥在无声地服软，mean知道，只是他不想服软。

 

他气急了。

 

特别是在看到快开到肚脐眼处的纽扣时彻底爆发。

 

他当真不知道自己到底有多性感吗？他当真不知道这样有多危险吗？

 

光是想到其他人直勾勾的眼神mean就烦躁的不得了。

 

哥哥只能是自己的，哥哥的身体只能给自己看。

 

就算哥哥在他身后主动抱着他，他也不能回头。

 

mean没有理他，plan不悦地瘪了瘪嘴。

 

“不要生气了好不好～”抓着弟弟衣摆的手在他腰间摇了摇。

 

“没生气。”他当然是在这一刻心软了的，不仅是在这一刻，而是当哥哥这几天都闷闷不乐的时候，当哥哥无声无息地靠过来的时候，当哥哥伸出手抱住他的时候。

 

只要是看到哥哥，他就心软的一塌糊涂没有原则。

 

“那你抱抱我好不好。”身旁没有了那份熟悉而安心的温暖竟让自己那么没出息的睡不着。

 

“哥，很晚了，明天你还有活动。”强忍着多余的情绪，mean往床边移了移。

 

Plan靠近一寸，mean就往边上移一寸，直到最后没有退路。

 

“哥，我还是去沙发睡吧，晚安。”只留给plan一个仓皇的背影。

 

Mean不常生气，可是一生气就会很可怕。Plan委屈归委屈，却也自知理亏，抹了一把眼角的眼泪就开始在网上搜“男朋友生气了怎么办”，他一定要把mean给哄回来！

 

 

 

 

看着手机屏幕上一条条的回答，plan最终战胜了羞耻心选择了点赞数最多的一条建议。

 

于是，他就偷偷摸摸地买了女仆装，特地问了za哥mean今天的行程，早早地把自己洗的香喷喷  
的换上女仆装戴上假发就侧躺在床上守株待兔。

 

可是兔子回来了，却没有一头撞上树。

 

Plan心慌慌，难道mean真的对他没有兴趣了吗！

 

可他plan怎么可能是那么轻易服输的主儿，既然都已经穿成这样了，再主动一点也没什么。

 

“mean~”他盯着面前故意偏过头的弟弟，卧在床上朝他的方向爬过去，然后跪坐着从下至上抚摸着弟弟的臀部，腰间，最后勾住了脖颈贴着弟弟的身子缓慢往上在他的侧脸亲了响亮的一声。

 

“啵！”

 

安静的卧室这声音格外清楚，在耳边回放，旋绕，最后爆炸。

 

爆炸后的plan才感受到一丝羞涩，低着头不敢看弟弟。

 

爆炸后的mean似乎被心里某个角落的轰塌声震的呆滞住了。

 

手腕痒痒的。

 

他低头，就看到了一头黑色长卷发，卷曲的发梢搭在他的手腕上，绕了一圈，又一圈。

 

那一角隐秘彻底崩塌毁灭，他再也忍不了了！

 

抓着哥哥手腕的手不自觉地用力，推着哥哥直直地往床上倒。

 

这下他才敢看了，这下他才彻底看清楚了。

 

这是一件不同寻常的女仆装，一字肩的设计使得plan整个肩膀上锁骨都完美地显露出来，一如上  
次见面会上的那样。两旁的侧腰镂空，在黑色绸缎的衬托下显得更为白嫩，一如上次见面会上哥哥一举手就依稀可见的那抹白。

 

想想就真是令人火大。

 

Mean的喉结不断上下滑动，以那样居高临下的姿态撑在plan身上，plan被盯得全身发酸，就好像自己现在什么都没穿一样，那种羞耻感又涌上来了。

 

“你，你看什么看，不许看了！”

 

“哥穿成这样，不就是想让我看的么。”压低的嗓音一字一句地击打在plan的心上，像见面会上因为弟弟的出现差点混乱的鼓声。

 

“要不是为了让你消气，我至于这样嘛！那你别生气了好不好？”凌乱的假发散落在绿色枕头上，几根发丝搭在plan的肩膀上。

 

还用这样撒娇的语气跟我说话，真像个漂亮的小姑娘。

 

“林妹妹，要想让我消气，这样可不够哦~”

 

“什么鬼……”的妹妹……

 

嘴唇相撞的瞬间，mean就迫不及待地扫荡着plan嘴里的领域。

 

这几天，mean也想念极了plan的味道。特别是人就在自己身边，而自己却碰都不能碰的感觉，

 

真的太难受了。

 

天知道他每天都要冲多久的冷水澡。

 

而现在，他不想忍了，这样他还能忍下去他就不是男人！

 

哥哥好像喝酒了。

 

嘴里汹涌的甘甜酒味顺着唾沫传到他的口中。

 

“咕咚，咕咚……”

 

mean猛吸一口，把哥哥嘴里的甜全部袭走。

 

而哥哥也异常主动，主动把小舌送出去，还伸出手解着他的衬衫纽扣。

 

“呵。”

 

mean的轻笑让plan全身一抖，紧接着手腕上的蓝绿丝带被抽走又系住了，两只手被抵在床头。

 

蓝绿丝带使plan失去双手自由而感到不安，他扭着腰表示抗议，可并没有带来多大效果。

 

难道哥哥不知道自己这样咬着唇红着脸看着他是有多诱人吗？

 

一只手轻柔地扶捏着哥哥的下巴，另一只手却粗暴地在哥哥后背游走。

 

这件衣服还是露背的，mean睁眼便是猩红，他把哥哥翻了个身，一口咬在了plan的脊背，用牙齿不停研磨。

 

撩起本就不长的裙摆，黑丝的滑腻触感让mean的手劲愈发不知轻重，这双贴着黑丝的腿要是圈在自己的身上该有多刺激。

 

mean眼底一暗，双手一用劲就把黑丝在臀/缝处开了个口。

 

“撕拉——”

 

不知是衣物的撕拉声还是屁股突然的凉意刺激了plan，他不由得闷哼了一声，翘起了臀部。

 

“妹妹，你后面为我湿了呢，你要不要自己摸一摸？”嘴上这么说着，一根手指就这么毫无预兆地塞了进去。

 

真是个混蛋！plan艰难地抬头看了一眼自己被绑住的双手，以及被托起的屁股，根本动弹不得好嘛！

 

“妹妹，你前面也为我湿了呢。”不知什么时候自己的命/根/子被人用手握住，指甲盖轻轻划过便冒出了几股白/浊，就算只是这样，plan也已经有些承受不住。

 

他的身子本就敏感，特别是这么久没有做过，稍微一碰便会舒服地浑身颤栗。

 

可某人偏在他的敏/感处来回挑逗，耳垂，后颈，腰肢……

 

可偏偏最敏/感的两粒到现在都没有被抚慰过。

 

难受，太难受了。

 

可明明自己是个男生怎么也会有这样的感受，怎么也会想要弟弟舔舔的冲动？

 

酒精向来会放大人的本能，他难耐地用胸口蹭了蹭底下的床单，可并没有带来多大的缓解。

 

“mean……胸，难受……”他最终还是说出了口，整颗脑袋都害羞地埋在了枕头里。

 

“那妹妹想让哥哥怎么做呢？”偏那人不紧不慢。

 

这是什么恶趣味，还妹妹。plan刚才就想骂了，可是脱口而出的话却变成了:“想要逸哥哥亲亲  
它……哎！”

 

话音未落，plan就感到一阵天旋地转，自己又被翻了个面，不知何时上身的衣服已经脱落至腰间，而胸口的一粒也被人含在了嘴里，吮/吸着，舌头正抵着那颗小红豆。

 

“额……”

 

真是奇怪的舒适感。

 

可是，如果是喊“哥哥”就能“有糖吃”，那么……

 

“哥哥，手疼……”言下之意就是快给我解开。

 

学的真快。mean勾了勾唇角，松开了早就被自己咬的肿/胀的两粒，撑起身子，用牙齿解开了丝带。

 

牙齿轻启，蓝绿丝带正正地蒙上了plan的眼睛。

 

双手得到了自由，那么他的勾引就要正式开始了。

 

双腿张开环住弟弟的腰，方便弟弟更好地扩张，看向弟弟的眼睛勾着情丝，舌头时不时钻出来舔舔红润的唇瓣，由于舒适而漏出的闷/哼/声也被他放大。

 

床头朦胧的灯光撒在哥哥的身上，而那双葡萄眼明明带着情欲却又清澈的不愿侵染。

 

原来最亮最摄人心魄的光是从那双眼睛里发出来的。

 

呵，真是个小妖精。

 

mean身下的那根早已蓄势待发，plan解开他皮带的时候还是被那根硕/大的抖动晃了晃眼。

 

虽然已经做过很多次了，可每次都会被mean的尺寸惊到失语。

 

啧，又要遭殃了啊。plan抿了抿唇，为自己的小/菊/花默哀一秒。

 

“嘶——”

 

mean突然的进/入还是让plan感受到了一阵撕裂的痛感，环着弟弟腰的腿夹紧了些。

 

假发套的刘海已经被plan额角冒出的汗浸湿，湿哒哒的黏在他的脑门，在mean看来这又是另一种诱惑了。

 

“mean，想要亲亲～”

 

下身实在难受，可他让自己尽量放松，一面渴望弟弟的亲吻。

 

“妹妹，这样可不乖哦～”

 

“mean哥哥～plan想要亲亲嘛……唔……”

 

怎么能不好好疼这样的哥哥呢？

 

嘴上轻柔地舔舐哥哥的唇角，一下一下像羽毛一样划过plan的唇瓣，下身缓慢抽/插着，就是不给plan一个痛快。

 

好痒。

 

plan再受不了，憋了口气一下就把mean压在了身下，而黑白裙摆正好挡住了两人相紧密结合的下身。

 

毫无章法的吻在mean嘴里横冲直撞，mean嘴角又是一个微微勾起，轻车熟路地找到了哥哥体内的按钮，一个顶弄，就让哥哥软了身子，差点没把自己的舌头咬下来。

 

“自己动。”不容置疑的口吻。

 

抬眸便是弟弟盯着他的模样，那眼神，让他无法拒绝。

 

反正啥都被裙子遮住了，动就动！

 

裙摆在空中不停舞动，plan皱着眉仰起了头，嘴里细碎的呻/吟声在mean的耳朵里放大，黑色卷  
发正好挡住了胸前被自己咬的冲血的红樱，随着身体的上下浮动而若影若现。

 

哥哥在给我跳舞呢，真美。

 

那么下半身的美丽风景呢？

 

一根手指挑起裙摆，黑丝从中间被撕开，只留下了紧绷在双腿上的。哥哥的小家伙就在他肚皮上下跳动，打在他小腹上一阵热。

 

plan咬着唇，终于累了一般地趴在mean的身上。

 

也罢，不为难哥哥了。

 

mean坐起身，由着哥哥挂着黑丝的腿圈在他腰际，趁他趴在他肩头休息的空疯狂顶/弄了起来。

 

“啊！太，太快……mean……”plan的惊呼断断续续，在mean听来就是鼓励，便冲/撞地愈发猛烈。

 

意识不清，plan眯着眼，脑内闪过一阵白光，而下身坚挺的性/器吐出了一道白/浊，在空中划了一道漂亮的弧线，撒在mean的小腹。

 

“妹妹这么快就湿/透了？可是哥哥还/硬/着呢。”mean径直压住了plan，一只手在plan半/软的小家伙上来回撸/动，下身并未离开plan的后/穴，却灵活地避开了他的按钮，让他感到难耐。

 

细密的亲吻让plan感到安心，逐渐沉沦在弟弟的温柔陷阱之中，让他的小家伙又骄傲地昂起了头，接着就是狂风骤雨般的抽/插，让他应接不暇。

 

奔涌而至的快/感让plan的视线模糊，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，这梨花带雨的模样让mean有一种想让哥哥掉更多眼泪的变态冲动。手上黑丝的滑腻让mean身临云端，少了些许实感，却多了几倍的快感。

 

“妹妹眼睛也湿了呢，真棒……”

 

“额……你……啊！”

 

猛然紧缩的后/穴表示着两人同时到达高潮，plan喘着粗气就要昏昏沉沉地睡去，可某人却并不只是满足于此。

 

“你，你干嘛！”他的双腿被弟弟高高折起，半/硬/性/器的突然抽出使得他整个穴口还未适应，有什么液体顺着臀缝往下滴落，映在深蓝色床单上竟也美的像一件艺术品。

 

可最精美的艺术品不是这滴落在床单上的精液，而是哥哥的身体，美的像维纳斯神像，充满着爱意的美才是世界之最。

 

不仅是穴口，连带着周围的嫩肉都被冲撞得通红。

 

红，是血的颜色，是心脏的颜色，除了蓝绿，mean最喜欢红。

 

喜欢哥哥害羞时的脸红，喜欢哥哥身上冒出薄汗时的红，喜欢哥哥被自己操/干后而变成的红。

 

“我干嘛，当然是干妹妹啊。”

 

未等plan消化这句露骨的不行的话，mean的家伙就从他大开大合的穴口刺了进去。

 

“啊！”

 

Plan被/操/的既酸痛又舒服，都多久了，mean的体力怎么还这么好。

 

“你，你怎么……还……啊……没……气消啊……”

 

一句完整的话被撞的支离破碎，可mean还是听懂了话语里的委屈和疲惫。

 

“当然是要干到妹妹穿不了露胸的衣服，干到妹妹顶不了胯啊……”

 

大坏蛋！

 

“那……嗯……那我下次……不这样了好不好……”

 

“多少次了？嗯？长过记性没？”

 

要让哥哥永远记住这一次才行。

 

“逸哥哥……plan错了……”

 

“能主动承认错误，很好，哥哥奖励你。”

 

“啊！不是奖励我么！”

 

“这就是我给你的奖励啊林妹妹。”

 

…………………………

 

“假发套太热了，你干嘛又给我戴上。”

 

“戴上了才是妹妹，这样哥哥才会好好疼你。”

 

“女装癖的变态！”

 

“女装癖的不是你么？”

 

………………………………

 

“不是说好只是清理的么？你怎么又硬了？！”

 

“都怪林妹妹太撩人了，看到你就会硬怎么办？”

 

“精/虫/上/脑的禽兽！”

 

“还有力气骂人？看来我还不够努力啊。”

 

“哎？啊！”

 

……………………………………

 

等plan醒过来的时候，就发现自己的身上已经被清理的干干净净，还换上了宽松的睡衣。

 

只是他刚想坐起来，就发现了自己的腰动弹不得。

 

一扭头就看到了笑成眯眯眼看他的mean，plan就气不打一处来。

 

“不就是穿了露一点的衣服吗，至于这么折腾我！”

 

“哥，明明就是你诱惑我的！”

 

“我……”一想起昨天自己竟然真的穿成那样，plan就满脸通红憋不出一句话来。

 

“你看看你，把我身上咬成这样，我还怎么出去参加活动啊！”

 

用手指着自己满身的小草莓控诉着弟弟昨晚的行为。

 

“那哥穿严实点不就行了。难不成哥还想像见面会那样穿？”mean皱了皱眉，翻身而上。

 

“不了不了，再也不那样穿了！”在弟弟吻上自己前，赶紧挡住了，这要是亲上了，保不准这个人

 

会不会又要来一发。

 

“你可以那样穿。”

 

“啊？”

 

“但是只可以穿给我一个人看。”

 

哼，霸道！


End file.
